Power Surge
Power Surge is the 15th released map in Combat Arms. It was released in Global Combat Arms before Combat Arms EU release. It does not share a template with any of the other maps. Power Surge features an upper level and a lower level, the lower level with a tunnel to travel through. The Alpha and Bravo spawn sites and separated by a large ditch which has a large underground sewer-like system running through it. This is the only way to pass between each of the spawn sites besides using the upper concrete walk below Alpha point's sniping nest. Power Surge is one of the easier maps to be able to snipe into an opponent's spawn. The announcement of Power Surge slowly declined the popularity of previously released map, Desert Thunder. Game Modes available are Elimination, Elimination Pro, Spy Hunt, Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag, One Man Army and Last Man Standing Overview Power Surge is more confusing than other maps at first, but it is still smaller than Snow Valley, so if you have memorized that map, you can memorize this one. Bravo Site Players of Bravo spawn on a ledge behind some large metal containers. To the right is the warehouse, which only has one straightforward path because the area behind a forklift is sealed off, but after the recent patch, a section of the wall was removed, making a second exit. To the left is a larger building with stairs into the tunnel and a ramp to climb outside almost halfway to Alpha Site. There is also a ledge to drop down from to get you to another tunnel entrance on the lower level, and a straighforward path leading to where the ramp leads out. Alpha Site Alpha Site is a two room building. There are two doors to leave out onto a large ledge opposite Bravo, and a door into the second room. The second room has three holes in the floor to drop through to the bottom level of the stage. Tunnels The tunnels are fairly straightforward. They have three exits, one in the building at Bravo, one just below Bravo site, and the last one exits in the center of the map. Trivia *Power Surge was advertised as a new map in-game before actual release. *Power Surge originally did not have Search and Destroy, it was added about a month later after player demands. *Originally the Alpha and Bravo bases were opposite of what they are today, but about a month after the map's release they got switched to their current positions. *A sign contains Vietnamese writing which translates to "Outside coming in prohibited." Strategies *You can get on top of one of the doorways outside Alpha's base by using the large red crate and the smaller gray one. *When you go into the second room in Alpha's base and start to drop down into one of the 3 holes, make sure there aren't any mines planted in any of the holes and stay cautious of an enemy ambush. *This map has the largest piece of land filled with shoots of gently waving grass, which is excellent for hiding in, as it matches default camo perfectly, and grass is one of the only moving objects in the game besides the players. You can use the grass to mask your movements while crouching, just make sure you time your movements with the grass, if you move left while the grass is swaying to the right, you will be easily spotted and picked out. This area can be found at the base of Bravo team's stairs, east of the gully in the middle of the map. *The original name of this map is Rapid Stream. Category:Maps Category:2009